


While The Cat's Away...

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin masturbates in Arthur's bed, and is caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While The Cat's Away...

Merlin shouldn't be masturbating in Arthur's bed. He thinks about what he's doing for a second, then dismisses the thought and goes back to idly pumping two fingers in and out of himself. 

It isn't his fault, honestly. It's laundry day. He was changing Arthur's sheets when he noticed fresh stains on the white fabric. This, combined with the vial of oil by the bed and Arthur's good mood this morning... It wasn't hard to guess what the King was doing before his servant came in this morning. The thought sent a jolt of arousal through Merlin's body. 

5 minutes later, and he's lying on the bed with the sheets half changed and the vial of oil leaking by his side, set on making stains of his own to add to Arthur's. What Arthur doesn't know won't hurt him, and besides, he won't be back for at least an hour. He's training with his knights. He'll come back sweaty and demanding, hair a mess, but happy. 

Merlin groans. What would the King do if he could see him now? Would he get hard? Join him on the bed? He shudders at the thought. He's seen Arthur watching him before, studying him with a hungry look in his eyes. He wishes that Arthur was watching him now, that he could see how his clumsy servant likes to drag his hand over his body and tug on his nipples, arching his back. How Merlin avoids his steadily leaking cock, teasing himself with his fingers inside. He wishes it was Arthur's fingers. 

Merlin hears footsteps approaching the room. He jolts upright, starts searching desperately for his clothes. Arthur walks into the room, stopping when he catches sight of Merlin trying to throw the tangled sheets over his naked body.  
Merlin supposes the room smells like sex. He glances at the oil leaking on the bed, and his own slick fingers clutching the sheets. He looks at Arthur's face, at his raised eyebrow and wild eyes, pupils dilated in what he can only assume is arousal. 

"Ah, Arthur. You're early. I was, um, checking the sheets. For softness." Merlin swallowed noticeably.

"I'm not stupid. Do you always do this when I'm not here?"

"No! Sorry, it won't happen again. I'll just. Get my clothes." 

"You don't have to stop on my behalf."

Merlin was silent.

"I mean, if you want. You can keep going. Please."

Slowly, slowly, Merlin pulls the sheet down. His eyes meet Arthur's, and Arthur stares back. Merlin slides a single finger inside himself, hissing as he feels his walls clench around him. He slowly thrusts, moving his body to meet his hand. As he speeds up, he allows his eyes to fall closed and another finger joins the first. His head falls backwards in ecstasy as his fingers brush his prostate. 

He opens his eyes to see Arthur with his hand in his trousers, touching himself. He fucks his hand as Merlin watches him, and there's something so inherently filthy about this whole thing. Arthur moans unashamedly and Merlin's voice joins his, their voices mingling in the warm air. Merlin gives in and touches his cock at last. 

"Fuck." 

Arthur groans in response, but Merlin doesn't notice it as he empties more oil onto the palm of his hand and tosses the bottle to Arthur. Merlin tugs on himself and it's almost too much to handle. He's going to come soon, all over the King's bed, and he loves it. 

He starts to breathe more quickly as he approaches his finish. He stuffs another finger inside himself, loving how full he feels. The noises he's making are keening, embarrassing, and he's never dared to be this loud before. A loud sigh escapes his lips as he rides out his orgasm on his own fingers, his hand moving faster than ever over his length. 

He looks up in the afterglow and Arthur is following his example, languidly stroking out the last drops of his pleasure with his head thrown back. Merlin isn't sure where they go from here.

"So," he says. 

"So."

"That was new."

"It was."

He watches Arthur cautiously, as he opens his mouth and licks his lips before speaking again. 

"I enjoyed that, Merlin. Thank you."

"A please and a thank you, both in the space of an hour? Who is this, and what has he done with Arthur?"

"Careful, cabbage head, or I'll have you in the stocks. Don't you have a bed to clean? And armour to polish?"

Merlin grumbles as he dresses, but he doesn't really mean it. Arthur brushes his shoulder with his hand, a lingering touch, and a look passes between them. They both know that nothing has really changed between them, and if Merlin fucks Arthur into the mattress later that night, well, nobody has to know but them.


End file.
